At times, it may happen that a person (caller) will attempt to call another person (called party) at the same time that the called party is leaving a voice mail message for the caller. When that happens, the called party's line may be busy or the caller's call may otherwise go unanswered by the called party. Consequently, the calling party will likely be connected to the called party's voice mail. This scenario is clearly inconvenient, because the calling party may end up leaving a voice mail message for the called party when the called party is leaving (or has just left) a voice mail message for the calling party. Thus, although the two people are trying to contact each other at the same time, they may both end up leaving messages for each other and ultimately both need to listen to each other's messages and call each other back.